An automation system of this type is used in particular in the area of automation technology. An automation system of this type generally includes a multiplicity of individual automation objects, which are frequently highly dependent on the automation object of the engineering system respectively used. This has the consequence that automation objects of one manufacturer often require their own engineering system and cannot be used in other systems with automation objects of other manufacturers.
Robert Orfali et al: “The Essential Distributed Objects Survival Guide”, 1996, John Wiley & Sons Inc., New York, USA, XP002152444, discloses the standardized middleware CORBA, which allows location-, platform- and implementation-independent communication between applications. The CORBA Version 2.0 makes it possible for messages be exchanged between Object Request Brokers (ORB) of various manufacturers and in particular also over the Internet. An ORB makes it possible for a client to send a message transparently to a server object, the server object being able to run on the same machine or another machine. The ORB is responsible for finding the server object, calling up the function there, transferring the parameters and returning the result to the client.